


In Another Castle

by udonge



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowsette - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Princess Bowser, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonge/pseuds/udonge
Summary: Another day in the mushroom kingdom, but there's something that's a bit different about Bowser today...





	In Another Castle

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun was shining on the flowers, making the morning dew glisten in the sunlight. Peach was spending some time in the garden in front of the castle, taking in the smell of those flowers and the chirps of the birds. It was so peaceful, she thought. But the peaceful sounds were cut short as she heard the stomping of someone coming her way...

To her surprise, when the stomps approached her finally, it was a beautiful blonde woman, hair in a ponytail as not to cover up horns protruding from the sides of her head, deep blue eyes staring at her. She was in a black dress, not too different in design from Peach's own, aside from the color. But most remarkable was her size, being about a foot or two taller than Peach. She'd never seen this woman around the Kingdom before, and she was quite awestruck with her beauty. After their eyes were locked for about a minute, the woman finally spoke.

"Um, Princess, are you just going to stare? You're not going to try and run away or anything?"

Peach blinked. "I'm sorry, Miss, have we met before?"  
"Ah, you probably don't recognize me like this, that's right... It's um, It's me, Bowser."  
"...Bowser? I guess that would explain the horns... but what happened to you?"

The woman claiming to be peach's many time kidnapper pointed to the crown on her head.  
"I found one of these. they've been popping up around the kingdom lately, and I thought I'd try one on... much to my surprise, it made me look like this."

Ah, that made sense, Peach thought to herself.  
"Oh, that's a super crown. I had no idea it worked on anyone other than Toadette, though... Well, this is a good look for you!"

Bowser blushed a bit, "You think so?"

Peach's brow furrowed a bit as she realized what usually happened when Bowser came to the castle, though. "...Are you here to kidnap me?"

"Um, no, not this time, Princess, in fact, I..." Bowser pulled something from behind her back. It was a bouquet of small Piranha plants arranged like flowers.  
"Please accept this gift."

Peach blinked again. Bowser had never just shown up to give her a gift, or... had she? Whenever she'd shown up before, everyone always assumed it was to kidnap her, which either happened, or Bowser was kicked out. She supposed it may have been possible...

Peach took the bouquet, at a bit of a loss for words. Bowser continued talking.

"I was a bit shocked with my new appearance at first, but uh, I kind of started to like it. I think I'm more comfortable this way. I never really liked being a huge turtle that everyone assumed was up to no good... Maybe that's why I lashed out and kidnapped you all the time. You were so beautiful, and I wanted to be like that too, and I was frustrated that I couldn't be. But now that I can, I want to apologize. I'm sorry, Princess..."

Peach giggled a bit. This was not something she ever expected to hear from Bowser, and the sincere way she said it made Peach believe it wasn't just another kidnapping scheme. As she thought this, she thought she heard Bowser mumble something.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Peach requested.

Bowser took a deep breath.  
"I said, so, would you go on a date with me sometime, Princess? I'd be honored!"

Peach blushed. She knew Bowser liked her, but the Koopa had never tried anything but force before to get what she wanted. Perhaps if it had been this way from the beginning, There wouldn't have been any problem at all.

Peach took Bowser's clawed hand in her own. "I would absolutely love that, Princess Bowser."

"P-Princess Bowser?" The koopa stammered, "I... guess I don't mind being called that."

The two smiled at each other. They couldn't help but feel... this was the start of something special.

**Author's Note:**

> A small bowsette/peach thing I wrote to add to the ship content and get myself back into the swing of writing. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
